The present invention relates to a motor, a method for manufacturing a magnetic plate, and a method for manufacturing a stator.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 5-284679 describes an example of a known motor including a magnetic plate (auxiliary rotor core in the above publication). The magnetic plate includes a stacked portion, which is stacked on an axial end surface of a core, and an opposing portion, which extends outward from the stacked portion in the axial direction and which is opposed to a magnet in a radial direction of the core. The arrangement of the opposing portion, which is opposed to the magnet in the radial direction, allows for an increase in the drawn amount of magnetic flux.
In the above motor, the magnetic plate includes an opposing surface. This may result in the concentration of magnetic flux at the magnetic plate and thereby increase the cogging torque. Thus, it is desirable that the cogging torque be decreased in the above motor.